


The Chronicles of Vanguard

by Timelords13



Category: DCU, Marvel, Overwatch (Video Game), Saints Row
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelords13/pseuds/Timelords13
Summary: The story of an immortal who realizes he must find a way to stop the events of his future by any means, no matter the temporal repercussions. Johnny Wilson, a man with everything he has ever wanted now suddenly stripped of his happiness and with a countdown clock to his fate can he stop what he is destined to become?





	1. Johnny’s Story and The Fall of Vanguard "Arctic's Grand Arrival

Johnny Wilson was born in Arkham Asylum to Harley Quinn who was once again locked up after Batman caught her. Now because his father was Deadpool he inherited powers from him but it wasn’t until he was a teenager that they were unlocked, thanks to an alien hell bent on taking over the world. But with that he also inherited both of his parents insanity and split personality. While nonexistent at first, when helping the avengers with HYDRA he was captured and experimented on through forced gene manipulation. He then became a ticking time bomb with only a serum that SHIELD created to delay the effects. He kept traveling to various universes doing good where he could and trying to find a way to change his fate. In one universe he became a gang leader, it was there he met his girlfriend Shaundi. Those two became inseparable as they traversed the universes helping people. Years later they decided to take a vacation in Gotham because there were plenty of heroes to save the day. As they were relaxing a ship landed in front of them where a man named Vandal Savage and a man nearly identical to Johnny came out and shot Shaundi in the heart. The man claimed to be Johnny from the future after he has lost his mind. Johnny consumed with rage attacked his future self to avenge his fallen love. He injected the serum into the villain and temporarily taking away his powers. Johnny, taking advantage of the effects of the drug transformed his arm into a giant blade and ran him through. The army retreated to their ship and left leaving Johnny to grieve for his girlfriend, “I promise I will find a way to stop this from happening”. Years later he finally found a way to die causing a paradox saving Shaundi from himself. But before he could Johnny wanted his story to be remembered and began a video diary to explain why he was doing this. He sat down in front of a camera to record his final message when he was interrupted by a phone call. “No way, there’s a reason that day is blocked from all time travel! --- Fine, you go ahead but I can’t be apart of this.” Little did Johnny know at first but the Legends were there that fateful day keeping Savage’s army at bay as Johnny fought against himself. As he finished detailing what had happened he explained how he planned on stopping fate.”Eventually I knew that I needed to find a way for me to die to prevent all this destruction. I reverse engineered the serum that keeps the virus under control to supercharge the cells in my system in the hope to stop it once and for all. I know an immortal who hates his immortality how cliche. So, this is where my story ends, once I take this I’ll die and be stopped from becoming that horrific monster. This is Vanguard signing off”. He injected the serum and fell over without a pulse, as he drifted off he though about how things might have been different if they never went to that damn cafe.

Johnny bolted up taking a deep breath as he adjusts back to his reality with a sickening smile. “Finally, What it means to be free after all those years standing on the sidelines are over!” By trying to change his fate Johnny Wilson had instead gave way to the very evil he wished to stop. At this time Rip and the Legends realized what was happening and returned to the base to find this new development. “Johnny?” Sara desperately called out to her friend hoping that he was still in there somewhere. “Johnny forfeited control when he tried to end us both. The names Arctic, now if you’ll excuse me I have someone I need to kill.” Arctic began taking the legends one by one. He went after Ray first, and began pulling apart his suit while defending himself from Sara’s attacks. He knocked Ray out, throwing him at Kendra as she lunged for him thus knocking her out as well. Sara took out a knife and began slashing at Arctic only to find that Johnny’s regenerative abilities while slow were still functioning. He headbutted her knocking her back into the growing pile of the unconscious Legends. “Come on at least give me a challenge!” He bellowed at the fallen legends as Rip shot him in the back with a bullet Johnny gave him for this potential outcome. Arctic fell backwards holding his left soldier as he expected it to repair, only to find it stopped. “You’re all lucky he won’t let me kill you.” Arctic leapt through a portal to an abandoned warehouse that used to belong to The Joker. As the Legends slowly woke up they began to contemplate what happened. “Well that went well, anyone else got any bright ideas on how to deal with the psychopath that used to be on our side.” Snart said filled with his trademark sarcasm and not daring to give away his fear of what his friend could do. Sara who still had faith in Johnny began to plan with Rip as to what their next move should be to save him. “I don’t know. Johnny’s going to have to escape on his own. If not then he’ll die with Arctic”.


	2. The Separation of “Good” and “Evil”

Arctic infuriated that Johnny had planned for his eventual takeover began to make preparations for his master plan. First he needed to separate himself fully through the containment tubes The Joker used for his experimental laughing gas. Arctic began to film this as a part of Johnny’s final message to destroy his legacy. Arctic climbed in as the machine whirred to life and began to spark around them. Johnny fell out of the second tube weak and limp. “What’s wrong Johnny? Missing your powers already!” He exclaimed as he kicked him in front of the camera causing him to bleed even more as the bullet hole had transferred to him during the separation. He picks him up and holds him in front of a portal glowing a mysterious blood red. “Luckily for you I’m not going to kill you, but I can’t risk you messing up my plans. I’m going to throw you into a universe we’ve never been to where you will watch hopelessly as reality collapses around you.” Johnny, knowing there was nothing he could do, started laughing and said, “You stole that from Star Trek.” As Arctic began to come up with a response Johnny grabbed the rocky ancient medallion that was around his neck and pushed off of Arctic into the portal.

When Johnny woke up he was surrounded by members of Overwatch including his adoptive “sister” Tracer and Angela who was tending to his wounds. Johnny began laughing as he realized how he ended up here. “Arctic wasn’t apart of me until after I left this universe years ago he wouldn’t have known I knew this place.” He spent the next thirty minutes explaining exactly what the hell had happened and asked Winston to help him get his powers back. Johnny began to set up a broadcast interceptor using Sombra’s tech that for an unknown reason had been connected to a multiversal WiFi allowing it to access information and other tech from any universe. Once he had found Arctic broadcast he was able to connect the computer to the metal table that Winston had prepared. Johnny strapped himself onto the table with a belt around his chest that contained the ancient purple medallion. As Winston began to run diagnostics on the machine Arctic was running similar diagnostics on his bomb that when running would feed of of his newly stolen powers. Both Johnny and Arctic simultaneously began both devices. As power began to transfer to both the device and Johnny, Arctic fell to the ground surprised as he became weaker than he had previously thought. Arctic quickly waved off the feeling as his machine whirred to life causing him to smile. The room holding Johnny had gone dark only to be illuminated by the purple glow of the coin as his powers began to return.


End file.
